opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republicans Debating on FOX. And THIS is NEWS?
by user LionusUnleashed Two entries today, GUARANTEED...to get us back on track after the internal home and family situation which caused a deviation from prior form. A few observations on last night's Republican Debate...or what might more appropriately be referred to as a Fox News Channel "Paid Political Pronouncement." First and foremost...it was clear that someone from "Wardrobe" had put out a formal "Memo" regarding the Candidates' selection of cravat. During their initial encounter, at the Reagan Library a few weeks ago...virtually EVERY candidate wore the same combination of red and/or blue tie, with a white shirt...or some grouping of those three colors. I believe it was only Sam Brownback, in the former encounter who had the courage to wear a yellow tie...and then of course declared that "these colors don't run." A little ironic...yet thoroughly humorous. In any event, during much of the debate, it was a LITTLE difficult to concentrate on some of their "non-answers" as the combination of the studio lights and the variant lines checks, dots...and other indicia of a "Bad Lucky Charms Experience," kept me hanging on to one of the bed posts in order to counteract my fear that the bedroom floor was moving. Having said that...I have to tell you...this entire "debate" can be summed up rather rapidly with the simple statement, "Once Faux News...ALWAYS Faux News." If anyone had ANY reason to question why the Democratic Presidential Candidates decided to decline an invitation to debate on Fox...all you had to do was watch the Faux News attempt at being "fair & balanced" with "their own kind, in order to get the answer to that question. Excuse me, but before we can continue... THIS IS A FOX NEWS ALERT!!! Ron Paul...pick up your parting gifts at the door...THERE IS NO ROOM IN THIS TENT...for YOU! THAT was a Fox News alert...which has about as much "News" value as MOST "Fox News Alerts"...but most assuredly continues that long-standing Fox News Tradition of operating as an absolute shill for the Republican National Committee. Like any debate...regardless of Sponsor, or televising network...this debate had rules. Answers were to be limited to one minute, and IF THE MODERATOR deemed that a rebuttal was in order...the rebuttal would be limited to 30 seconds. I know this, because THE MODERATOR TOLD ME SO. They even went one better than MSNBC (which had TWO lights, yellow and red), by having THREE LIGHTS...red, yellow and green...in order to maintain control over the flow of the debate. I must have MISSED the part of the rules which said that RUDY could interrupt and interject during ANY of Ron Paul's answers...without fear of how many lights might be flashing, or what color they were sporting at the time?? Early on in the debate...The Moderator, presumably on orders from "On High" (heavy emphasis on the "high" part) gave Giuliani more than one opportunity to explain away the foot and mouth disease which has come to be known as his position on abortion. When, instead of sorting out the confusion, or at lease being able to express himself in a way which would appease the South Carolina Bible Belters...it was quite clear that this was going to be another bad night for Mr. "OKay, so I'm not down with you on the whole abortion thing, BUT...9-11, 9-11, 9-11, 9-11 ...DID I MENTION 9-11"...Fox decided that it had to pump up Mr. Mayor by letting him openly attack Ron Paul. Paul finished his answer to a question, and Giuliani jumped in and essentially took over the role of Moderator, of course, granting himself a rebuttal period, to a response in which HE WASN'T EVEN MADE REFERENCE TO. So much for rules. TWICE...The Moderators themselves, asked Ron Paul...essentially, "What business do you have seeking the nomination of the Republican Party? Shouldn't you be running as a Democrat?" So much for fair & balanced. It was interesting...that in Paul's responses to those challenges, he gave rather insightful answers which charted the history of the Republican Party, and drew clear ties to the positions of past Party Standard-Bearers...and his own positions. Not good enough for Sean Hannity. At the After-Party..."Sponsored in-part by Haliburton," Hannity rested his hand on Giuliani's thigh during one interview, blew in Mitt Romney's ear during another interview...but, at the end of the Ron Paul interview...had to have the two remaining South Carolina National Guard Members who aren't in Iraq, remove his hands from Ron Paul's nearly cold, dead throat. So much for ANY form of objectivity. Just a question, on my part...How many times DID Hannity encourage Michael Steele to tell the few dozen members of the listening audience, "I think Ron Paul is out of this race, after tonight." I had to laugh, because a child of four could plainly see that it was KILLING Hannity to have to report the numbers which were coming out of the "Text Vote Poll" which his own commercials had been pimping all night. Ron Paul was winning the Text Vote Poll...and Hannity was literally beside himself. For 90 minutes, it was Hannity who was telling the audience to text in their votes...and when the results came in he actually said, "Those votes don't mean anything...it's not even a phone poll." Apparently...it was A-OK with Sean, for a viewer to waste their time texting their opinion...as long as the opinion RECEIVED, was the opinion, THE NETWORK WANTED. On the other hand...if the viewing public had, GOD-FORBID...THIER OWN OPINION...well..."Those votes don't mean anything." Thanks for letting the world know that it is YOUR opinion that counts...NOT OURS. Kudos, very briefly, to Mitt Romney...It was Romney's objection to Giuliani being allowed to continue to attempt to get the viewer's mind off of his abortion position...through a follow-up thrashing of Ron Paul...which actually jogged the memory of The Moderators...reminding them that the rules applied to everyone, most of the time...er, some of the time, I mean...at least when someone else caught on to them and objected. Look...I don't care if Hannity wants to come out in support of Giuliani...until he later comes out in support of Newt Gingrich...and then backs a North-South, all adultering liars all the time ticket, with one or the other of the Frauds at the top of that ticket. I just get offended at his bogus attempt to even appear as though he is an actual journalist. Yeah, yeah, yeah..."I'm a COMMENTATOR...I'm allowed to have an opinion." Sure you are, Sean...but you hide behind your status as an employee of a purported News Outlet, in order to afford yourself the appearnce of an actual intellect. If you were half the man that you think you are when you puff up your chest and tell the producers of your radio and television shows to turn off someone's microphone...you would openly admit that Rudy is your guy, until Newt announces...at which time, your most private fantasy...the one that lives so deep down inside of you that it scares even you when it comes out...is to have Dick Morris hook the four of you up with some of his "friends" from the DC Madam's list, so you can all "get nuts." So much for "family values." One guy is cheating on his wife, while he stands in the well of the House of Representatives bashing another man for cheating on his wife. One guy moves his mistress into the Mayor's residence, and later announces AT A PRESS CONFERENCE, that he is divorcing his wife...without having told her about it first. The STAR PERFORMER on the Hannity radio and television programs, "DICK" Morris...has a history of masturbating while prostitutes massage his FEET...oh, and by the way...while he is in possession of classified government secrets...which could easily follow the words, "OH BABY, YEAH, YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT"...right out of his mouth. Then again...what else WOULD you expect from the network which brings you, CONVICTED FELON, Oliver North...CONVICTED FELON, Mark Fuhrman...and various numerous others of similar disrepute, as "Fox News Contributors, all?" But, of course...all of that is OKAY with Sean Hannity...because the end ALWAYS justifies the means with people like this. As long as Hannity can parade around in circles of power, have someone ghostwrite an alleged book every now and then, spend more than half the year every year away from home and family so he doesn't have to take care of home or family...well...he's a happy guy. Hannity wastes no time telling people how bad he felt when his son broke an arm skiing, as if to award himself Father of the Year Honors... I guess my question is...How many of your son's sports teams do you coach? How many nights do you help with homework? When was the last time you told your wife, "Honey...you look tired...let me take care of that?" Or...were you too busy "on tour" somewhere to do any of that? BUT...back to the debate... Sorry about getting side-tracked...but the rest of the debate wasn't much more than a serious attempt by Giuliani to let John McCain know that he is open to the idea of a Giuliani-McCain ticket. I couldn't believe that TWICE during a debate THIS EARLY in the campaign, Giuliani openly flirted with McCain and tossed out the prospect of a joinder of their mutual interests. Otherwise...only a very few other points came through loud and clear. A. The terrorists are going to follow us home if we pull out of Iraq. I laughed especially hard, when Romney indicated that if we leave Iraq... 1. The Turkish Border area could become destabilized. 2. Iran could begin to influence the residents of Southern Iraq. And 3. Al Qaeda could begin to influence the Sunnis. NOTE TO MITT... GET WITH THE PROGRAM, DUDE...ITEMS 1 through 3 on your punch list HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN CARE OF! Man, you gotta stop getting ALL of your memos from Fox. B. Republicans don't have to be AT the Ronald reagan Library to incessantly invoke the Ghost of the Gipper. Each and EVERY Candidate brought up Reagan...some MANY more than one time. Ron Paul was the first...mentioning Reagan TWICE in his very FIRST answer. It didn't do him any good, BUT...it was noteworthy that Ron Paul wasn't going to leave anything in the bag either, when it came to Ron Reagan. C. Jim Gilmore wants the American People to know that we HAVE TO strike Iran. I'll alert the media. D. Duncan Hunter STILL "BUILT THE FENCE." E. Tommy Thompson apparently did NOT have the flu...his hearing aid was working...he did NOT have to go to the bathroom, AND...in HIS first answer, he wanted you to now that at this time, he DOES know how many soldiers have been killed in Iraq. F. John McCain is so old he can't remember WHO he has told the "Drunken Sailor" story to...OR HOW MANY TIMES. G. Giuliani believes he can cut the federal workforce BY FIFTY PERCENT, in order to balance the budget. OBVIOUSLY...Rudy has been able to have SOMEONE ELSE stand in line for him, or hold on the phone FOREVER, when trying to get ANYTING done with the government. RUDY...Of the FIFTY PERCENT OF THE FEDERAL WORKFORCE that you intend to CUT...how many will be inspecting our dog food, spinach, peanut butter, meat, fish, poultry, cargo containers, or dealing with the social security issues of the fifty percent of american Workers who will be retiring within the next fifteen years? Guess you hadn't gotten around to the DETAILS yet, eh? H. Mike Huckabee and Romney BOTH defended their prior departures from "Conservative Values" by saying, "Hey...I had to get elected and function in a Democratic-controlled State. What do you want from me?" How about a little honesty? You did what you needed to do to get elected. And, you will say and do, whatever you need to do now...in order to get elected. Translation... Take your "Conservative Values" and stick them somewhere...for NOW, anyway...BUT, I promise, if you ELECT ME...I'll be REAL CONSERVATIVE...honest. I. Mitt Romney STILL has to figure out a way to HELP ME understand WHAT THE HECK CLONING HAS TO DO WITH ABORTION? If you lost me, Mitt...ah, something tells me that Bubba ain't cottonin' to that kinda talk either. Or, maybe HE is...in which case, I should be even MORE afraid. J. Tom Tancredo was doing JUST FINE slamming his opponents...UNTIL, he suggested that the on-stage conversions of his colleagues smacked of what you might hear at "A BAPTIST REVIVAL TENT." DID SOMEONE FORGET TO TELL TOM THAT HE WAS STANDING ON A STAGE IN THE BAPTIST CAPITAL OF THE UNIVERSE? Seeya, Tommy Boy. K. Duncan Hunter STILL "built that fence." Has NO ONE informed Mr. Hunter of the LAST LINE OF THE MEXICAN NATIONAL ANTHEM... "If you build it...WE WILL STILL COME." L. Fox apparently has NOT made enough money on American Idol. MSNBC ran their debate commercial free...in order to maintain the continuity of the debate, and to keep the public from getting sidetracked by commercials. Fox, on the other hand...apparently KNEW this wasn't a REAL debate...and saw the time period as just another opportunity to throw a few MORE dollars into the old bank account. Why keep the focus of the audience ON THE CANDIDATES anyway...when your only real purpose was to feature those who you want to move forward, and eliminate those with whom you have any philosophical disagreement? In closing...I REALLY feel sorry for Sam Brownback. I bet Sam is probably the single nicest guy on that stage. He tried so very hard last night to come across as tough enough to deal with the hardcore element of the party and their issues. But, every time he spoke...he just came across as the kind of dad that Sean Hannity pretends to be. I can honestly say, that I wish sam Brownback weel in every aspect of his life, which does not involve becoing the next President of the United States of America. You ARE a good man, Sam. Oh damn...THIS IS A FOX NEWS ALERT!!! Duncan Hunter STILL BUILT THE FENCE!!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User LionusUnleashed Category: May 16, 2007 Category: DEBATE REPUBLICAN PRESIDENTIAL DEABATE Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.